


Study Date(?)

by DiegoonNio



Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: G'raha and the WoL get together to study for an exam. Of course it's nothing serious. Just friends. Studying. Together.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Study Date(?)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is connected to a coffee shop AU I created for our favorite Elezens and scions. After seeing Endy's work though, I began to think how would G'raha tie in to it. I have a lot of ideas but I don't know if I'll go through with this plot or not. So this was basically a drabble to see how I feel about it. 
> 
> N'lyoh is the name of the WoL I use with G'raha. Because I can't see him with an Elezen like my WoL is...

“You know you’re only allowed one free drink a day,” Estinien scoffed as he watched G’raha make two lattes. Although he was commenting on drinks, he was munching away on another croissant he definitely didn’t pay for. “Have a hot date after this?”

“No. We’re just studying,” G’raha explained as he pumped flavors into one of the cups. Four pumps of cinnamon and one mocha. He smiled softly as he stirred the drink.

“Really? Because that smile makes it look like you’re going to f-“

“Good day, everyone!” Krile interrupted as she stepped into the store. She smiled innocently at the Elezen. “I’m sure you weren’t about to say anything vulgar while manning the front.”

Estinien muttered a few curses under his breath. “There’s no one here to complain.”

“And with your temper you need as much practice as you can get on proper work etiquette,” She scolded while walking to the back of the counter. Quickly she snatched the croissant from his hand as she headed into the backroom. “Like not eating the café’s food.”

“We can have one- hey! Don’t eat that!” Estinien shouted after her as she disappeared behind the door while finishing his croissant with a giggle. “Gods I hate her. G’raha trade me shifts.”

The Miqo’te chuckled as he finished putting whip cream on both the drinks. “No can do. We have an exam next week.”

“Neither of you are going to get any studying done if you’re mak-“

“Raha,” Krile called as she stepped out while tying her apron. Estinien’s eye twitched at being interrupted again. “Take my pastry. I’m sure he’d be happier if you were both eating something.” 

“Thanks.” G’raha smiled before grabbing two pastries. Quickly he hung up his apron, grabbed the food and drinks, and nodded good-bye. “I’ll see you Monday, Estinien. Later, Krile!”

“Have fun.” Krie waved as the other left. When the door closed, she turned to look at the Elezen with a mischievous smile. “You’re only here for two more hours because of you have to talk to the university, right?”

Estinien starred at her suspiciously. “That’s correct.”

She nodded in satisfaction. “Stay productive and I’ll let you have my coffee.”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t need any more coffee today.”

“That’s true… I guess you will just be going home to brood or sulk… or whatever moody thing you do at home,” She sighed as he growled at her. “But I bet Aymeric is really busy with final projects and tests. He could probably use one.”

“You yell at me for not working but you’re doing all the talking,” Estinien scowled as he bent down to grab a bag of beans from the cupboard. “Get to work.”

“Of course,” Krile replied with a small curtsy and a smirk of triumph.

\---

G’raha carefully made his way to the library. He wasn’t a clumsy person but today his mind was full of what-ifs. What if he tripped and split the drinks? What if he remembered the drink wrong? And now thanks to Estinien, what if they kissed like in one of those romance novels he had read? That last one did make him smile a bit.

“Whacha thinking about?” A voice asked from his left causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to see N’lyoh starting to laugh. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to day dream and walk? Seems like it was happy though.”

“How long have you been standing there?” G’raha sighed deeply as he calmed himself. Good thing he only muttered aloud when he was reading.

“Well I saw you about a minute ago from over there,” N’lyoh explained as he pointed to the direction he came from. “I called but you were in lala land.”

He ruffled G’raha’s hair causing the smaller to laugh. “Stop that. Don’t make me spill your coffee.”

“That would be a disaster,” N’lyoh gasped in mock horror. He patted the other once more before removing his hand in defeat. “Alright. No more touching… until the coffee is set down.”

“You’re a dork,” G’raha chuckled quietly. He had been worried for a moment that N’lyoh was going to say no more touching in general. “Lets hurry up before the coffee gets cold.”

The taller nodded. “That would be a nightmare.”

The two continued towards the library as they talked about their day. N’lyoh was mostly about the group projects he had to present while G’raha was about work.

“He ordered _eight_ shots of espresso and it was the same size as a small coffee?” N’lyoh repeated in horror. “How much caffeine is that? Dang… maybe I should start drinking that much for finals week.”

“N’lyoh, no,” G’raha chided as they stepped into the library. “And quiet your voice.”

“I know. I know. How about you grab us a table and I’ll gather those books we talked about.”

“Sounds good.” G’raha nodded before looking around the main table area. Nothing was available so he began to search elsewhere. After a bit of searching he found a two saucer chairs with a small table. Not exactly ideal for partner study but he’d take them.

Setting the coffee down, he emptied his bag of the pastries and class materials before getting cozy in one of the chairs. He shot N’lyoh a text before curling up a bit more in the chair. They were too comfortable to study in.

“You look cozy,” N’lyoh noted as he returned with a few heavy books. He added them to the pile of materials before noticing the pastries. “And you brought food? You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s nothing much,” G’raha smiled with a sheepish smile. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks!” N’lyoh grabbed one of the pastries before sitting in the other chair. Reaching forward, he grabbed one of the books and leaned back to get comfortable. “So… the test is on the rise and fall of Garlemald? These tests are the weirdest thing I’ve even seen. One page of notes so you can write a paper for whatever prompt he gives. That’s not how history works.”

“At least he doesn’t grade harshly…” The other tried to defend but even he was annoyed by the class. Sighing, he reached for a book and instantly felt better. “And it’s an excuse to read.”

“Nerd,” N’lyoh teased gently knowing he too was a nerd. They both chuckled before beginning their research. Silence fell between them only to be broken by small comments of interest. For the most part though it was just scribbling of notes for a discussion afterwards.

The blond reread a paragraph before skimming the passages around it. He frowned as he didn’t see anything else about the sentence he had just read. “Hey, Raha… Do you know of Garlemald using Allagan technology?”

“What?” G’raha was instantly up and leaning over the side of N’lyoh’s chair to get a better look at the book. The other pointed to the sentence and he quickly scanned for more information. “That’s it? ‘Their rise was from using Allagan technology as a stepping stone.’ That tells us nothing!”

“It’s a summarized version of all of Garlemald’s history. Of course they’re not going to go into details over that,” N’lyoh pointed out before reaching out to pet the pouting Miqo’te. “I doubt the exam will cover it either. We’ll research it later.”

“Okay…” The smaller sighed as he leaned into the touch. Quietly he flipped through a couple pages hoping to see another mention of the Allagans but there was nothing.

“Come on. How about we research it over pizza after this? I’m sure the internet has information on it.”

“Pizza?” G’raha perked up at the mention of pizza and Allagan research. “That would be great. I got enough tips to splurge a bit today.”

N’lyoh shook his head before pulling out a gift card. “No need. I won a raffle today so it’s on me. As thanks for the coffee.”

“Thank-you,” G’raha replied with a grin; his tail flicking happily behind him.

“But that’s only if we finish here first,” N’lyoh chided as he picked up his book again. A faint blush dusted his cheeks at the sight of the other smiling.

G’raha quickly went back to his seat and got to work. The faster he got the notes done, the faster they could research Allagan’s influence on Garlemald. That sounded so much cooler than… oh. Ironworks was actually pretty fascinating. He read with a renewed interest and before he knew it a couple of hours had passed and they were almost finished.

“So for this I got…” N’lyoh started and they began to trade information they had gathered. It took another hour but they both had a handy page of notes by the end. “This looks great. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” G’raha replied calmly but his ears were perked up in anticipation for what was next.

The taller couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he began to gather up the books. “I’ll return these while you clean up? I’ll meet you by the entrance.”

G’raha nodded and quickly got to work cleaning the table off. Tossing the garbage, he headed to the entrance to wait. He pulled out his phone and began to check messages he missed while studying. One was from Estinien complaining about Krile being a little devil and making him work.

“Anything interesting?” N’lyoh asked as he came back.

“Krile is making Estinien actually do his job.”

“For one so small, she holds a lot of power,” N’lyoh laughed as he held out his arm. “Shall we go?”

G’raha looked at the arm for a moment in confusion. Awkwardly he looped his arm around to hold onto it. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” N’lyoh nodded before beginning to lead. His heart was pounding. He had offered his arm out as a joke without expecting G’raha to take it. A giddy feeling filled him before another thought occurred to him. How did he smell? They were awfully close.

“Where are we going?” G’raha’s question cut through his worried thoughts. “It’s getting kind of dark.”

“ _The Flaming Stone_ ,” The taller replied as he pointed at a light in front of them. “It’s real close. We turn left there and it’s just a few shops down. But if something happens, I’ll protect you.”

“My hero,” G’raha questioned before pausing. Those words to N’lyoh felt familiar but her couldn’t put his finger on it… he flinched as a splitting headache suddenly formed.

“And it’s right there,” N’lyoh commented before stopping. His smile slowly dropped as he saw the other’s face. “Hey, are you okay? You’re looking a little pale.”

“Just a headache. Probably too much studying,” The smaller replied with a weak smile. “Let’s head in.”

With a nod, N’lyoh led the way to the entrance but it had a closed sign. It had closed for the night an hour ago. “I guess we were studying longer than we thought… Where should we go now? Should I take you home?”

G’raha was conflicted. He wanted to stay with N’lyoh more but his head was killing him. Sighing, he slowly nodded. “Home would probably be best.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Quietly the taller began to lead the way to G’raha’s apartment. He wanted to make small talk but was afraid the sound would make the headache worse.

Luckily the headache was starting to recede but not fast enough. With a small sigh, G’raha leaned against N’lyoh’s arm and closed his eyes. He trusted the other to guide him back safely. A few minutes of walking, a short train ride, and a bit more walking later they finally arrived as his apartment.

“Are you going to be okay?” N’lyoh asked as they stopped in front of the building. “I can grab you whatever you need.”

“I have medicine inside,” G’raha replied with a gentle smile as he reluctantly. Feeling bold, he continued with, “But I’m free on Saturday if you want to try pizza again.”

“That would be great.” The taller nodded in enthusiasm before hesitantly asking, “ _Golden Knight Garo_ comes out this weekend. Want to see it?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” G’raha teased.

“...yes.”

G’raha froze at that; all traces of his headache forgotten. “I-I… I would like that. A lot.”

“Really? So it’s a date?”

“Yes.” G’raha nodded before receiving a hug. He blinked in surprise before happily hugging back.

“I’ll see Saturday then,” N’lyoh confirmed as he pulled away. “Now you go take some medicine and get some rest.”

“Yes, sir,” G’raha chuckled before waving. “Good-night.”

“Good-night!”

N’lyoh headed back to the station while G’raha headed to his apartment. As soon as he stepped inside, he started boiling water and went to take some medicine. He waited a few minutes before adding instant noodles to the water. Not the healthiest meal but afforadable for a college student.

He laid down on the couch for a while playing on his phone. After a while the front door open. “Welcome back, Krile.”

“It’s good to be back,” She huffed as she took off her shoes. “I was about to start closing when everyone decided to show up. I swear people can smell when a place is closing for the night- But never mind that. How was your date.”

He groaned as she made her way to sit beside him. “It wasn’t a date. All we did was study like good students.”

Krile’s excited smile began to droop. “So, it really was just a study session?”

“That’s right,” He replied firmly as a smile started to twitch on his lips. “The date is on Saturday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are better than coffee for writers. Also I'd like to hear people's thoughts on having this as a multi-chapter fanfic and what other pairings they'd like for Fluffy Friday. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


End file.
